Forgive Me
by mairavelia
Summary: Kata 'maaf' memang mudah untuk di ucapkan, tetapi akan sulit jika tak termaafkan. Namun ini adalah salah satu hal yang terpenting untuk menyelamatkan sebuah rumah tangga. AU, Boyslove, typo s , minim dialog. SN/NS. DLDR!


Suara teriakan, umpatan, dan bunyi barang pecah sudah berlalu sejak enam jam yang lalu. Namun tak kunjung membuat hati pemuda ini kunjung merasa tenang dan lega. Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Ia bahkan terus mengurung dirinya dikamar tanpa berniat keluar.

Naruto sengaja menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya kedalam selimut. Kejadian enam jam yang lalu masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya. Tak satu adeganpun yang hilang, atau terlupakan.

Berawal dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan, rusak sudah pagi indah yang Naruto harapkan.

Dulu, ketika ia menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk menikah, Naruto telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima semua yang ada didalam diri sang Uchiha. Dengan kata lain, Naruto menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangan Sasuke. Termasuk kenyataan bahwa mereka tak bisa mempunyai anak kandung. Bukankah memang begitu?

Setelah lima tahun menikah, Naruto telah lebih dewasa. Ia bukan lagi seorang remaja 19 tahun yang nakal dan berpikir pendek. Ia telah belajar banyak sekali hal selama ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Contohnya, ia kini adalah orang yang rapi, karena suaminya adalah pecinta kerapian. Bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu, yang tak tahu mengapa para gadis enggan mendekatinya lantaran ia sangat kotor dan jorok.

Naruto pun kini bisa membedakan, mana yang merupakan kekurangan, dan mana yang bukan. Dan yang bukan itulah yang harus dihilangkan. Seperti contoh dirinya yang jorok, kini dihilangkan.

Dan inilah yang memicu api pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap kosong pada lampu tidur disebelah ranjang. Mencoba mengingat satu-persatu kejadian yang telah lewat.

_PRANG!_

"_AH! Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Dirinya berniat sarapan dengan ramen miso kesukaannya. Namun, tanpa sengaja—tentunya—Sasuke menyenggol mangkuk berisi ramen yang telah tersaji dimeja makan, hingga tumpah sebelum Naruto memakannya.

Kesal, pastinya Naruto merasakan hal tersebut.

"_Aku tidak sengaja. Kau bisa membuatnya lagi,kan?"_

Kini, Naruto melirik jam digital yang tergelatak disamping lampu tidur, pukul 14:08. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian setelah mangkuk ramennya jatuh dan tumpah.

"_Kau selalu seperti itu!"_

Saat itu, Naruto tak kuasa lagi menahan kesabarannya. Persetan dengan masalah ramen, ia marah karena menyangkut sifat suaminya itu.

"_Apa maksudmu, hah?"_

Suara Sasuke yang mulai meninggi seakan terngiang jelas ditelinganya. Naruto kini berbaring telentang, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sendu.

"_Kau—kau egois! Tak pernah meminta maaf! Hanya berkata 'gomen' tidak ada susahnya kan?"_

Ini adalah masalah utamanya. Naruto telah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap egois dan tingginya harga diri sang suami selama 8 tahun mengenal Sasuke.

Sasuke **tidak pernah **meminta maaf duluan karena **harga dirinya **yang terlalu tinggi.

Naruto meremas selimutnya.

"_Lalu? Apa maumu? Aku tidak sengaja dan aku tidak perlu minta maaf!"_

Ia menyesal.

"_Tentu saja kau tidak minta maaf! Kau brengsek dan egois!"_

"_Jaga mulutmu! Kau hanyalah tikus jalanan sampai sekarang jika kau tidak menikah denganku!_

"_Hah! Kalian keluarga Uchiha sangat sombong! Selalu berbicara tentang masalah harga diri dan menganggap kalian lah yang paling heb—"_

_BRUK!_

"_JANGAN BERKATA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU MENGETAHUI TENTANG KELUARGAKU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AYAH DAN IBUMU!"_

Ternyata, kata-kata yang dilontarkan suaminya lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan bogem mentah yang diterima Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan membuka kembali masa lalunya sebagai 'perlawanan'.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

_BRUK!_

"_BRENGSEK! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU! AKU MUAK MELIHAT ORANG SOMBONG SEPERTIMU!"_

"_AKUPUN MUAK DENGAN ORANG IDIOT JELEK SEPERTIMU!"_

_PRANG!_

Entah bagaimana, saat itu kekuatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika ia melempar semua peralatan makan ke arah Sasuke yang membanting pintu rumah. Naruto yakin kini pembantu yang ia sewa telah membersihkan kekacauan dibawah.

Sejak remaja, mungkin sudah jutaan kali dirinya dan Sasuke selalu bertengkar. Mereka pun tak tahu siapa yang memulai duluan. Yang jelas, setiap mereka berdekatan, mereka sudah siap menerkam lawan layaknya kucing dan anjing.

Namun itulah yang membuat mereka akrab. Mereka akrab dengan cara mereka sendiri, dan mencintai satu sama lain.

Rasa itu tumbuh begitu saja, semakin membesar tanpa mereka sadari. Hingga dirinya menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk menjadi suaminya, dengan senang hati.

Tak sampai disitu, perkelahian juga kerap mewarnai rumah tangga mereka. Dari sindir-menyindir, salah paham, sampai saling pukul pun kadang mereka lakukan. Seolah perselisihan tak pernah jauh dari kehidupan mereka.

Namun, pertengkaran mereka kali ini, lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Dan Naruto, tidak ingin rumah tangganya retak.

"ARGH! Sial!" umpat Naruto dengan wajah yang terbenam dibantal. Tidak! Bagaimana pun ia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mempertahankan cintanya, keluarganya, suaminya, rumah tangganya.

"Aku mengungkit keluarganya, dan sudah pasti aku yang salah," gumam Naruto. "Tapi, apakah dia akan memaafkanku?"

Naruto kembali melirik jam digital, pukul 15.10. Sejam sudah ia merenung didalam kamar, dan sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku akan meminta maaf."

* * *

><p>#<p>

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati lampu kamarnya terang. Ia melirik jam, pukul 20.02.

'Sudah pulang ya?' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, hatinya gelisah dan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Naruto teringat dengan janjinya pada diri sendiri, bahwa ia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Tapi, apa dirinya berani? Dan, apakah Sasuke akan memaafkannya?

Kesalahannya kali ini terlalu fatal.

Ckrek!

Karena terlalu memikirkan cara meminta maaf, Naruto tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kamar, dan jantungnya nyaris melompat ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Pandangan Naruto kini tertuju kepada sosok yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamar. Sasuke, masih dengan pakaian kerja yang belum diganti, dan memasang wajah datar.

Naruto nyaris menahan napas ketika Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar. Ia buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya da kemudian duduk bersender. Naruto juga berusaha memasang wajah datar ketika Sasuke duduk ditepi kasur, disampingnya.

Hening. Sperti biasa, selalu Naruto-lah yang memecah kesunyian. Namun kini, dirinya terlalu gugup hingga seakan tak mampu mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali hari ini."

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto singkat. Tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto telah memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf dengan tulus. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan seperti biasa tanpa ada kecanggungan seperti ini. Dan ia pun mulai membuka suara.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi."

Dan Naruto pun merasa bisu seketika. Apa?

"Tidak, a—akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf! Aku tidak berhak untuk menghina keluargamu. Maaf, aku lancang."

"Naruto, dengar!" Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. "Ini semua salahku, aku memang egois dan—"

"Tidak! Akulah yang bodoh karena tidak bisa memahamimu—"

"Kita berdua salah!"

Dan heningpun menyelimuti mereka.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi seperti ini. Aku memang brengsek dan kau memang idiot. Kita berdua salah karena saling menghina keluarga, dan itu tidak pantas!"

"Kau benar."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat karena sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Namun, hati mereka sama. Mereka sedikit lega lantaran masalah ini akan selesai.

"Kau tahu?" ujar Naruto. "Aku mengurung diri dikamar sejak kepergianmu tadi pagi, merenungi masalah kita."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Naruto menunjukan cengiran andalannya. "Kau memang suami yang idaman."

"Dan kau adalah orang yang beruntung mendapatkanku."

Naruto mendengus, "Aku menarik ucapanku!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Makanlah, aku tadi membawakan ramen spesial dari Ichiraku."

"Ah! Aku belum makan hari ini. Bantu aku turun!"

Bukannya membantu Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam ditempat.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Naruto, sedikit jengah karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kita sudah saling memaafkan tadi?"

Sasuke terdiam lagi, kini tangannya membelai rambut pirang milik suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf, karena selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta maaf duluan. Dan aku sadar, minta maaf duluan tidak akan menurunkan harga diri."

Kini Naruto yang terdiam.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau akan memaafkanku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku telah memaafkanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan menunggumu meminta maaf duluan jika kita bertengkar."

Naruto nyengir dengan lebar, ia memeluk Sasuke singkat, dan tertawa. "Oke, permintaan maaf diterima! Sekarang, ayo kita makan! Aku lapar," ujarnya seraya mendului Sasuke keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"Suami yang baik," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>


End file.
